


Lost Lullaby

by PassionPhantom



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Drabble, Drarry, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "The music played softly in the background of his heart and mind. It was an enchanting sound…A far off melody… A reminder of a lost peace and joy."





	Lost Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> a quick Drarry drabble for a challenge based on the prompt "Lullaby"

The music played softly in the background of his heart and mind. It was an enchanting sound…A far off melody… A reminder of a lost peace and joy.

Lily Potter’s light voice singing to him…. Her _I love you’s_ swirling around him in a bright magic.

It was a lullaby of a childhood that was taken from him so swiftly by a dark figure and a flash of green light.

Leaving a dark hole of misery and anger to fester inside him. The pain of hatred and rage diminishing the loving sound of Lily’s voice. Destroying the peace and joy.

Years…years…and years of loneliness, confusion and hatred. Gnawing at his mind and leaving him with nothing but dark animosity for everything and everyone.

Until Harry saw him.

The silver hair, grey eyes, and pale skin.

Draco…Dearest Draco.

His _I love you’s_ came and healed the darkness inside Harry.

His kiss shook him shifting the wrath.

His hands cradled him in a warm embrace.

His voice illuminated the lost light of Lily Potter’s song.

Saving him from all danger and desolation.


End file.
